New experiences
by JaydaLee
Summary: Kurt brings Blaine back to his place, both men have a dirty evening in mind. Kurt assumes Blaine is a top, Blaine assumes Kurt is a top. What happens when they discover they are both bottoms?


The two men sat on opposite side of the cab, their hands rested on the middle seat, tickling palms, teasing skin, fingers interlocking and squeezing lightly. Kurt smiled shyly, he wanted nothing more then to slide over and weave his fingers into that gorgeous curly hair and kiss a slow path up his neck. He glanced towards the cab driver, New York was an understanding city but he didn't think the cabbie would appreciate it very much.

He shot the man next to him a coy look and gently danced his fingertips over the palm of his hand. 'Blaine Anderson' he thought to himself, even the name was sexy. The cab pulled up outside Kurt's apartment complex. He pulled a twenty out of his breast pocket and placed it in the driver's waiting hand "Keep the change" he said with a smile, the cabbie grunted as Kurt turned to Blaine and gave his hand a gentle tug. He climbed out the cab and Blaine slid along the seat and followed from the same door. Their hands still grasped they walked through the lobby and stopped at the elevator, Kurt pressed the up button and the doors chimed as they opened.

Kurt had just pushed the number 3 and the doors had barely closed before Blaine had him pushed up against the wall of the lift. Lips met in a passionate kiss, Kurt bought his hands up and finally tangled his fingers into those gorgeous curls,  
>Blaine thrust his hips into Kurt's, revealing a very prominent erection. Who knew 30minutes of hand holding could be such erotic fore-play? Their bodies moved against each others in a fluid and sensual dance before abruptly breaking apart as the elevator doors chimed. Their hands once again found each other and their fingers interwove. Kurt pulled Blaine from the elevator and lead him to his apartment, they paused in front of door 359 and Kurt reluctantly dropped Blaine's hand as he fished his keys out of his satchel. Blaine took this opportunity to move behind Kurt and place his hands on the other man's hips, he moved forward and placed small kisses along the back of his neck as his hands shifted down to cup his ass. Kurt moaned softly as his hand struggled to put the key into the lock, Blaine squeezed his ass softly "Hurry" he whispered "Or this is happening in the hallway"<p>

Kurt pushed the door open and two men stumbled inside, Kurt doesn't know who closed the door but before it even slammed they were in each others arms, lips pressed in a heated kiss. Within a matter of seconds Kurt had Blaine's cardigan on the floor and his hands up the back of his t-shirt, he ran his hands over the smooth skin and felt the muscles ripple beneath his touch. Blaine broke the kiss briefly to toe of his shoes and begin unbuttoning Kurt's shirt. He gave up after 2 and swiftly un-tucked it and pulled it over the man's head. Kurt laughed breathlessly and pulled Blaine towards him for another kiss, tongues dueled, teeth nipped and lips slid wetly against each other.

Kurt moaned as Blaine's lip moved down his jawline and began placing wet kisses along his neck "You are so fucking hot" he gasped out

Blaine chuckled against Kurt's neck, sending small vibrations along the other man's skin "Bedroom?" he requested, pulling back to look into Kurt's blue eyes.

He blinked, his minds briefly wondered why the kissing had stopped, he registered what Blaine had said and smiled slowly. He took Blaine's hand and led him towards the room that branched off of the lounge-room. Kurt stopped a few feet from the bed and before he could turn Blaine's chest was flush to his back, his erection grinding against Kurt's ass. Kurt groaned and turned in Blaine's arms, pulling him into another fiery kiss. They toppled onto the bed, Kurt realized that he still had his boots on but couldn't bring himself to break the kiss. Blaine rolled Kurt onto his back and straddled his hips, he pulled himself up and ripped his t-shirt over his head. Kurt bit his lip and splayed his finger over the prominent abdominal muscles, he moved one of his hands up to feel the rough, black hair that was scattered over Blaine's chest. He placed both hands on Blaine's shoulder's and pulled him down, wanting nothing more then to feel that chest hair scratching against his own smooth chest.

They kissed slowly for a few moments, simply rubbing their bodies together and enjoying the sensations. Blaine rolled them onto their sides so they were facing each other, he dragged a hand slowly down Kurt's front until he was cupping the bulge in his tight jeans. Kurt moaned and bucked his hips into Blaine's hand. Blaine chuckled "I can not wait until this is inside me" he said as he squeezed Kurt lightly.

Kurt's eyes popped open and he pulled away "What?" he asked

Blaine raised his eyebrows "I said I can not wait until you are inside me" he repeated with a smirk

There was a moment of silence "You- Your not a top?" Kurt finally asked

"What? No" Blaine scoffed before his eyes widened, he pulled his hand away from Kurt's crotch "Aren't you?"

Kurt sat up quickly "Do I really look like a top?"

"Well clearly, otherwise I wouldn't have assumed you were!" Blaine exclaimed as he sat up "You're so sexy and confident, I assumed you liked to take the drivers seat!"

They faced each other awkwardly for a few moments. Kurt broke the silence "Your really not a top? You have seemed pretty into my ass this whole time"

"You have a nice ass" Blaine said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world "Just because I am a bottom doesn't mean I avoid that whole area"

Kurt nodded in agreement, Blaine wondered if he was agreeing with his nice ass statement or if he agreed with his reasoning. Kurt turned forward and removed his boots and socks, leaving him in just his (obscenely tight) skinny jeans. Blaine followed his cue and pulled his socks off, balled them up and tossed them on top of his t-shirt. They once again turned to face each other. "So..." Kurt drew the word out as he looked up at Blaine "Where does this leave this" he gestured between them.

Blaine shrugged "I suppose there are other things we could do" Kurt nodded "although" Blaine continued "I was really looking forward to you fucking me"

Kurt sighed "I was really looking forward to _you_ fucking _me_" he said. They stared at each other for awhile before Kurt threw his hands in the air "This is ridiculous!" He exclaimed "We are two gay men who are very attracted to each other, the beauty of being gay is that we get the best of both worlds. We can give it or we can take it. Just because neither of us has ever given it before..." he trailed off and glanced up at Blaine

"I'm willing to try new things" he said with a shrug

Kurt nodded "Ok, so how do we decide which one of us..." he let the question hang between them

"Rock, paper, scissors?"

Kurt shot him a look "Are we 12?"

"We could flip a coin?" Blaine offered and he grabbed one out of the pocket of his jeans. He looked at Kurt, who shrugged "Ok, heads or tails?"

"Tails"

Blaine flipped the coin and caught it in his fist before slapping it on the back of his other hand, he pulled his hand away and they both looked down. He glanced up at Kurt who was starring at the tails side of the coin with a small smirk on his face "I guess it's time I lost my other virginity" he said

Blaine tossed the coin on the floor and he moved forward and pressed a small kiss to Kurt's lips "You don't mind?" Kurt shook his head "Good cause I am really excited about your cock being in my ass"

Kurt moaned and just like that the mood was back and their lips were pressed in a needy kiss. He pushed Blaine backwards onto the bed and began unbuttoning his jeans, he stood up against the edge of the bed and began to slowly pull Blaine's jeans off until he was clad only in his black boxer. Blaine propped himself up with his arms and watched with heated eyes as Kurt began to unbutton his own jeans. Kurt pushed his jeans down his hips and his very erect cock sprung out. Blaine looked up at him with a raised brow, Kurt gave him a coy smile "Do you really think underwear would fit under these jeans?" he asked

Blaine's eyes dropped as Kurt stepped out of his jeans, he was so happy the coin had been tails. Kurt's cock was perfect, long, thick, pink and hard. He looked back up at Kurt "I am _really_ excited about your cock being in my ass"

Kurt climbed back onto the bed and laid down, his head propped up by his pillows. Blaine went to follow and Kurt shook his head "Not so fast Mister. This is a naked party and your overdressed" he glanced down at Blaine's boxers and his eyes gleamed "Off" he demanded. Blaine stood up and slowly lowered his boxers. He had never been an exhibitionist but the way Kurt was watching him, with that predatory look in his eyes, made him want to tease him a little. Kurt licked his lips as he took in the wonder that was naked Blaine. Holy crap the man was perfect. He felt a stab of disappointment when he realized that Blaine's perfect cock would not be inside him tonight but he cheered himself up with the thought of blowing him. He watched as Blaine crawled onto the bed and towards him, he laid down next to him and pulled him close.

They both moaned at the sensation of being skin on skin, their cocks brushed together lightly and Blaine's chest hair scratched and tickled Kurt's smooth chest.

They resumed their kissing as hands slid over backs, down chests, into hair in a slow, yet thorough exploration of the other. Kurt broke the kiss and leaned over Blaine to grab the bottle of lubricant that sat on his bedside table. He squirted a fair amount into his hand before reaching down and stroking his hand over both of them. They both moaned as their slicked up cocks met, wet skin moved against wet skin as they both rolled their hips. Kurt grasped Blaine's shoulders and Blaine's hands squeezed Kurt's hips. The smell of sweat and sex filled the air and their combined moans and grunts was the only noise that could be heard.

Kurt stopped abruptly and pulled away "I will not last inside of you if we keep that up" he said in a breathy voice

Blaine nodded and rolled onto his back, he grabbed the lube again and squeezed some onto Kurt's fingers, he rubbed it around thoroughly wetting all his fingers. He locked eyes with Kurt and gently guided the other man's hand down.

Kurt teased the puckered hole with the tip of his middle finger, Blaine moaned and bucked his hips up "Please Kurt" he whimpered. He took the hint and slowly eased his finger in, he moved his finger in and out gently as Blaine groaned. When he felt that Blaine was a bit stretched he slowly eased a second finger in. He pumped them gently and then swiveled them lightly like a corkscrew. Blaine squirmed impatiently "More Kurt, Please, More" he whined as Kurt teased him. Kurt finally added his ring finger to the mix, he kept his movements slow and steady as Blaine thrust himself against Kurt's fingers.

Kurt shifted his body slightly so that he was in a better position, his fingers slowly explored. He knew the instant he found what he was looking for because Blaine's back arched off the bed and his hands grasped for the blankets. His head thrashed back and forth as a string of curse words tumbled from his mouth, Kurt's name and many 'Oh gods' thrown in as well. Kurt made sure to hit the little nub with every thrust of his fingers, Blaine writhed and swore and clenched the blanket until his knuckles went white "Fuck, Kurt, Fuck, FUCK" he wailed as Kurt did a particularly sharp thrust

Kurt couldn't take his eyes of Blaine's face, the other man squeezed his eyes shut and bit his lips. Kurt moaned softly "You're definitely a bottom" he whispered. Kurt stilled his movements and took his hand out. He rose up onto his knees and reached into the drawer on his dresser, he pulled out a condom and ripped the packet open with his teeth, he looked down at Blaine as he rolled the rubber over his own cock with a few more strokes then was necessarily. Blaine's eyes were heavy lidded as he watched Kurt touch himself.

Kurt grabbed a pillow and motioned for Blaine to raise his hips, he did so and Kurt slipped the pillow underneath. He moved his body over Blaine's and positioned himself at his entrance. He slowly pushed the head of his cock in and was immediately engulfed by an incredibly tight heat. He couldn't stop himself from thrusting in hard until he was balls deep.

He wailed at the top of his lungs. He squeezed his eyes shut, just savoring the sensation. He finally opened his eyes and looked down at a panting Blaine, he couldn't even articulate what he wanted to ask but his eyes must have expressed his desperate need because Blaine gave a jerky nod.

Before he could even think it was like his body took over and he was thrusting in and out as Blaine moaned and writhed beneath him.

God, why had he never done this before? He had been having sex for 5 years and he had never even thought of it. He was torn, so torn, part of him wanted to keep this slow and steady pace so he could keep this going forever, the other part wanted to pound Blaine's asshole so hard that he would crawl out his apartment in the morning. The look on Blaine's face was nearly blissful as he whimpered softly with each thrust, Kurt wanted to change that, he wanted Blaine screaming his name. Hell he wanted Blaine to forget his name and his own and know nothing but the feel of Kurt inside of him.

Kurt pulled out and raised himself onto his knees, he reached his hands around until he was grasping Blaine's ass. He stared down at Blaine's face as he slammed himself inside, Blaine let out a ragged wail "YES!" he screamed "right there!"

Kurt smirked at Blaine "You are definitely a bottom" he whispered, Blaine's eyes opened and he stared up at Kurt, his eyes were dark and his hair matted to his forehead. "Hold onto the bed head" he instructed, Blaine obeyed and reached his hands up to grasp the metal poles of Kurt's wrought iron bed frame.

without warning Kurt began to fuck him harder and faster. Blaine pushed back on the bed post so his thrusts could meet Kurt's with more force. His arms were taught and his muscles bulging as he tried to match Kurt's pace. Kurt had completely lost control and was now fucking Blaine with more force then he knew he had, Blaine's ass was lifted off the bed and Kurt held his hips tight, he wanted there to be bruises in the morning. The smell of sex was so pungent and Blaine could hear the sound of Kurt's balls slapping against his ass. Sweat was running down Kurt's face as he grunted and moaned, he gave a particularly hard thrust and Blaine screamed his pleasure.

It echoed around the room and Kurt attempted to hit the spot with every thrust. "Blaine" he panted "Blaine, Blaine, BLAINE! FUCK" he shouted, he was close, he was at the brink, he was so fucking ready and holy shit it was going to be fucking amazing.

"Fuck yes" moaned Blaine, his eyes squeezed shut. There was a pool of pre-cum on his stomach, mingling with sweat and all Kurt could think was how much he wanted to lick it up. He moved one hand to grasp Blaine's cock and Blaine's eyes flew open "Kurt! your so- fuck- ahh nghhh" words failed him as he stared up into the intense blue eyes.

The noises they made didn't even sound human anymore. A few more hard thrusts and a stroke from Kurt's hand had Blaine hurtling over the edge. He came screaming, crying and writhing beneath Kurt, the sounds coming from his mouth couldn't even pass as words. Kurt watched him with wide eyes, the thought that he had turned Blaine into this sobbing mess had him thrusting erratically. His hands returned to Blaine's hips and squeezed hard, lifting his ass completely off the bed as he buried himself with a scream and came harder then he thought possible.

His arm's gave out and his body felt weak as he collapsed next to Blaine, his softened cock slipped out of Blaine's hole and fell against his thigh. With a groan Kurt pulled the condom off, tied it and flung it in the general direction of the bin. They lay there panting, neither making any attempt to move or talk.

After awhile Blaine turned his head "How was it?" he asked softly

"Oh. My. Fucking. God" was Kurt's answer

Blaine chuckled "You were pretty fucking amazing for a guy who considers himself a bottom" he made a move to roll on his side and face Kurt, when he seemed to remember the wet, sticky mess of his come all over his stomach. He grimaced "Do you have a tissue or a cloth" he asked

Kurt cracked an eye and saw the mess that Blaine was talking about. He rolled over and looked Blaine in the eye and made a show of taking the first long lick of Blaine's come. Blaine moaned and watched as Kurt thoroughly cleaned him with his tongue. His cock tingled and struggled to get hard but it was utterly spent. When Kurt was finished he licked his lips and smiled at Blaine.

Blaine just stared "Have I thanked you yet for walking into that bar and talking to me?" he asked incredulously

Kurt giggled softly "You can thank me in a few hours when you have recovered and it's your turn to top" Kurt raised an eyebrow "Keen for a new experience?" he asked in a teasing tone

All Blaine could do was nod and wonder how he could stay in this gorgeous, sex-god's bed forever.

**A/N- Hope you enjoyed it! I've been reading fanfics for ages and have about a dozen works-in-progress. I managed to finish this one in a day. I was inspired by a bitchy phonecall I got from a friend who is gay, the exact same thing happened to him but both men were too stubborn so he left! Fricken hilarious. It got the wheels in my head turning. Anyway. Reviews are love :D Inspire me to finish all my other stories!**


End file.
